


Lavender

by wantedcosine



Series: Flower Arrangements [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Vague Mention of Ritualistic Cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantedcosine/pseuds/wantedcosine
Summary: It's close to midnight and neither moon graces the sky with their light. She visits the grotto often but it is on these nights, when the stars were out unsupervised, that her appearance is certain.





	Lavender

It's close to midnight and neither moon graces the sky with their light.  She visits the grotto often but it is on these nights, when the stars were out unsupervised, that her appearance is certain . Sinding tended the fire pit, kicking up its embers. He looks up when he hears the tiny Bosmer woman making her way through the dense brush.  The soft crackling from tiny branches signaled that she had cleared through the remaining few of the bush limbs and a smile adorns his face as she approaches the fire’s light, clutching the white furs she has wrapped around her .

“Ah! This land and its dry air! It clings to my skin and chills me to the bone.” she bemoans, taking her place beside him. He sees a shiver run through her as she warms herself. She brushes back the fur hood and a cascade of white curls follow. His eyes follow her hand as it sweeps through it, smoothing out a few tangles. He finds the contrast of her brown skin against her snow-white hair quite charming. Her large, dark,  motherly eyes are also a great relief from his self-exile.

“Pick those yourself?” he asked, eyeing the flower bunch she  gingerly holds to her chest. He had smelled their fragrance even from outside the grotto but her eyes went wide with horror. 

“No!” she gasped, as if she had  been struck ; her hand atop her breasts as she looked at him in dismay.  Sinding felt puzzled at her reaction for a moment but  vaguely recalled her mentioning some religious pact she and other Bosmer shared and chuckled to himself at that .

“No? Then who did, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Eola did.”

Sinding groans at the mention of her name - his least favorite of the people she associated with.  Really , he was suspicious of all the characters from her… cult.  Seemingly normal people eating others for food.

And sport.

He noticed with some of them that the hunt was the priority.

But not with Fimbulvetr.

With her it was more ritualistic, personal. Of the rare times he’d even witness the act with her, he noticed she would spend days in preparation. Even so, she shot him a disapproving look and continued. “She is so helpful with me and alchemy, Sinding. Gathering ingredients is difficult but with her it is so much simpler.”

“Well, the grotto is plentiful in resources. You could…  just stay here.” A hopefulness he had not intended escapes with the words and he reels back from the realization.  Fimbulvetr,  however , laughs  lightly though the sound still managed to echo off the cave walls . She places her hand in his and smiles. 

“Dear Sinding, it is not that I’ve not thought about it before. It's  just that…” She looks over head at the high mountainous walls all around her.

“It is  just too…  _ crowded _ for my liking.”

“Well, I suppose I cannot argue with that.” He sighs and they stay like that for a while more, hand in hand, before she motions to leave. He kisses the back of her hand and she tucks one flower into his shirt pocket as she departs. 

He watches her disappear from the cave entrance, along with her scent, and takes the flower from his pocket to pet its petals . He hums  quietly to himself as he counts the moments until her next visit.


End file.
